


Addicted To You

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [16]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: Metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Addict With A Pen from their self-titled album.It's been awhile since I did one of these, and feeling restless to create and this song keeping on poking at me, felt really appropriate.





	

I shiver, my skin kissed by you as I look out to sea,  
The sun is dipping below the horizon.  
  
I don't look at you,  
Because I never see you.  
I'll never see you.  
That's just how it is.

Watching the sun sink into the water,  
Lump in my throat,  
Wishing you were here,  
In human form,  
As physically real as you feel  
real to me  
But in other ways.

I get agitated though and I want to claw at my skin,  
Angry at your touch.  
My goosebumps saying otherwise,  
Both  
Loving you  
Hating you  
Wanting the impossible.

Refusing to talk to you.  
  
Silent treatment hurts just me,  
Because you never go,  
And as the wind blows,  
It's you kissing me again.  
  
I resign myself to this.


End file.
